Abigail Angel
Classified Data: Abigail 'Grimm' Angel is a soldier for Shadow Wolf Company. She was a soldier in Delta Squad, who was guarding the wall against the Federation and was captured to be turned against them. She was saved by 1st Lt. (formerly Sargent) Amber Carmine and Sargent David Riley after they raided the prison compound she was locked in. She joined after learning that Delta was K.I.A. during the massive assault from the Federation. The one to her ammo conserved. Biography (Non-Canon to Ghosts) Abigail is was born to a single mother and raised with an adopted sister. She was never really one for keeping her grades above average as she spent most her time hunting and keeping her sister in check, making sure she never ended up like or worse like her. However, after a few years, she found out her sister started to hang out with the wrong crowd just as the Federation attacked the U.S. and her school was destroyed. Abigail, horrified that her sister had died, vowed to combat against the Federation for what they did. She enlisted in the army three months later and was placed in Delta Squad, a wall protection squad. After a while, she started to notice that the Federation was more active in taking out the wall guards to get inside the city, but always stopped them. A few days later, the Federation launched a massive attack against the city and was stationed to protect the wounded but was later overrun due to low ammo, and barely any cover. Abigail then was shot and knocked out by a Federation Manic Juggernaut. She woke up a few days later in a cell, confused and saw to other prisoners. She quickly tried to talk to them, but only one answered. She instantly knew that she failed to keep her vow. About six months later, she heard gunfire, like the other two prisoners, and went to see what was happening in the compound. She saw Federation prison guards retreating being gunned down by two U.S. troops. She suddenly started to gain hope back and was quickly rescued by the two troops, who were Amber and David, and was given a chance to leave the compound before it was destroyed by the Ghosts. She took arms up and looked at one of the prisoners, Maranda Snow, who as study a map. Abigail, Amber, David and the other prisoner, Claire Alice, all went to the vehicle section in the compound. She quickly went with the others and fought her out, protected them as the loaded up. Abigail climbed in the escape vehicle with Snow and Alice, defending their way out. After escaping and going to the U.K. with Amber and the others, she got a new uniform, and a new squad after hearing about what happened to Delta Squad. She now vowed to avenge both her sister and Delta Squad after that. She was forced to join Carmine's new squad, Shadow Wolf, and assisted them in many operations. She is in hiding with Shadow Wolf after the Federation's LOKI Satellite was hijacked. Weaponry Abigail's main weapon when in Delta Squad was the Remington R5 assault rifle. Her weapon in Shadow Wolf Squad is the Honey Badger assault with multiple attachments, as she changes them constantly. She doesn't like wasting ammo but will occasionally pick up a Federation rifle to conserve her ammo. Trivia * Her uniform is the DEVGRU Assault Spectrum female multiplayer uniform and Spectrum Shadow female head. * Unlike Amber and the other females, Abigail is the only one to keep her ammo well conserved.